


killing time

by searwrites (sears)



Series: eruren modern au [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Come Feeding, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sears/pseuds/searwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from tumblr: "erwin/eren | for anon request of “ Please elaborate on Erwin feeding eren his own cum, i think this is very academically important” (lol) and also again for archaicacid because of all the filthy ideas you put into my head | warnings: some may consider the beginning of this slightly dubious/questionable consent because eren is not completely awake when erwin begins touching him. he does wake, and consent is given, but warning just in case this bothers anyone. also warning for snowballing/come feeding | rated as heck"</p>
            </blockquote>





	killing time

Erwin wakes to the cool, muted glow of the morning sun creeping through the slits in his curtains, just dark enough to know how early it is without having to glance at the time. His own internal clock has him up at the same hour every morning, even weekends, much to Eren’s usually very obvious and grumpy dismay.

Eren sleeps on his back next to Erwin, one hand tossed over his bare belly, his head tilted to the side. He’s managed to kick all of the covers off him again, which is becoming some kind of weird habit. He overheats a lot, especially when sleeping.

Erwin leans over, smooths a twitching wrinkle in Eren’s brow with a swipe of his thumb. He’s mumbling, short and pleasant little sounds, like he’s dreaming something. He even looks warm, no surprises there, his chest a little muddled red, his nipples dark. Erwin trails a hand down Eren’s collar, his ribs, his belly. He kisses Eren’s shoulder once, and then scoots farther down the bed, tracing the contours of Eren’s side with his mouth along the way.

Erwin glances up the length of the boy’s body. He’s half-hard even in sleep, his hips twitching slightly, tilting upwards.

“Eren,” Erwin murmurs quietly. He peppers soft, wet little kisses along the length of Eren’s sharp hipbone.

When he gets to the dark tuft of hair at the base of Eren’s cock he pauses, removing himself from Eren’s body as he leans up on his palm to watch him.

“You have class soon,” Erwin says, stroking along the inside of Eren’s thigh, his right leg kicked out toward the side of the bed.

Eren grunts, his face flickering in a quick, tight frown, his eyes still closed. Erwin chuckles lowly, dips back down to kiss the very base of his boyfriend’s gradually stirring cock.

He licks up the length of it, pressing his lips to the soft underside at the head and applying gentle, teasing suction. Eren whimpers quietly, jerks a little at the touch, and then when Erwin glances up at him again his sleep tousled little head is being shakily held up, his eyes bleary and squinted.

“Okay?” Erwin asks him quietly, still rhythmically stroking Eren’s thigh with a warm palm.

Eren slides his hand down his stomach, over his hip. He slips his fingers into Erwin’s hair, his grip weakened by sleep. He hums a needy little moan, eyes half-lidded, pushing insistently down on Erwin’s head.

“More please,” he mumbles, petulant even so early in the mornings, as he lets his eyes slip back closed.

Erwin laughs quietly, and then he sucks Eren slowly into his mouth, his hands sliding up beneath Eren’s back against the sheets. He hauls him close, gently, every touch meticulously slow so that Eren can stay relaxed.

Eren’s grip on his hair tightens when Erwin lets him slip free of his mouth, trailing his lips lower. He pulls one of Eren’s balls into his mouth, rolls it around on his tongue. He kisses Eren’s hip to ease him when he bucks slightly on a sharp little moan. Erwin sucks him down once again, sliding his hands further beneath Eren’s back, pulling him tighter.

Erwin is well beyond needing to get off every morning, but Eren most certainly isn’t. And while he’s happy to please him – sometimes lazily like this, in the crisp, cool morning glow – he doesn’t need it himself. Even so, the little noises Eren makes, the way his labored breathing makes his stomach shiver, it has Erwin’s cock thickening anyways.

Eren leans up with a groan onto one elbow, refocuses his grip on Erwin’s hair until he’s cupping the back of Erwin’s neck, rolling his hips so that he is essentially slow-fucking his face. Erwin keeps his mouth steady, grips Eren’s ass in a gentle but still warning squeeze.

“Gonna come,” Eren gasps, and he looks down at Erwin like it almost hurts when he’s this close, like he’s afraid of heights and standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting for Erwin to reach him. Erwin shuts his eyes against the throb of heat in his cock, sucks Eren deep. When Eren comes he pants frantically for a few seconds as he flops onto his back, and then he begins laughing all fucked out and lazy. Erwin’s chest fills with warmth, sliding up slowly with just enough suction to let Eren slip out of his mouth clean. He fucking loves the sound of his laugh, even more when he’s like this, all spread out and pliant beneath him.

Erwin crawls up the length of Eren’s body, pushes only half of his weight on Eren’s right side, and then grabs him gently by the jaw. Eren is the one who slips his tongue into Erwin’s mouth first, parting his lips, anticipating his own taste. Erwin bites back a groan as he slides his tongue along Eren’s, pushing the boy’s own come into his open, seeking mouth.

Erwin hears him swallow rather than seeing it, cups his neck with his hand and feels the way his throat tightens and rolls, the soft, wet sound it makes. He pulls away from Eren and presses a chaste kiss to the side of his nose, laughing lowly when Eren huffs, grabbing at Erwin’s neck to bring his mouth back.

“Later,” Erwin murmurs, as Eren’s other hand trails eagerly down his stomach. He grabs his wrist to stop him. “I wasn’t kidding about your class.”

"Ugh,” Eren shoves Erwin away, rolling out of bed with a thunk as he flops his feet flat onto Erwin’s hardwood floors. “Fucking killjoy.”

 _And yet_ , Erwin thinks somewhat haughtily, as he stares at the two distinct red imprints of his hands on Eren’s grumpily retreating backside,  _you keep on coming back._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls talk to me about eruren they are killing me


End file.
